


Something special

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise doesn't have things that remind him about the past... does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something special

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kagaki on Tumblr.

Kise doesn't have anything he would call special. No love letters, no pictures of his "first true love" (that wasn't the first and wasn't the last), no warm sweaters made by Grandma, no souvenirs from his long travels to other countries. Nothing. He likes it; it gives him some kind of freedom.

But if you tried to find something, you would. At the bottom of his wardrobe there is a small box; inside are black gloves with red lines. Kagami forced him to wear them when they met between matches in the Winter Cup their first year. It started snowing unexpectedly, and when the Kaijou ace tried to pull his gloves from his pocket, he found nothing. The thought of waiting for a bus to take him home was getting worse and worse. The teenager was blowing hot air at his cold palms when someone behind him called, "Oi!? Kise?"

"Hello, Kagamicchi!" Kise greeted the red-head and then sneezed. Kagami raised his eyebrows, looked at the trembling blond and his hands red from cold. Without a word he took off his gloves and gave them to Kise.

"Here you go."

"But you…"

"I live nearby," Kagami explained quickly. Was he blushing? The blond smiled, taking the gloves from him.

"Thank you, Kagamicchi."

"Well," Taiga grunted, obviously not being used to people thanking him. "Just… don't get sick before our match, Kise."

They both laughed then, promising that each other's team would win. Kagami stayed with him till his bus arrived, keeping his hands in his pocket, a small smile on his lips.

Kise promised himself to give the gloves back when they would meet at the Winter Cup, but he forgot. He always forgot. And now…

Well, it's not like Kagami's hands are cold during the winters like they were that day. After all Kise is always by his side, holding his boyfriend's palms in his own and keeping them warm.


End file.
